1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to communication systems and methods and, in particular, to wireless local loop systems and methods of communicating in wireless local loop systems.
2. Background
Telephone service has traditionally been provided to business and residential customers through fixed landlines that are routed from the telephone network through switching stations to their local destinations. However, the costs associated with providing telephone services to some customers (i.e., those located in remote regions, or geographically harsh environments, or high rise buildings) using conventional cabling methods can be prohibitively expensive. For many network operators this expense is unavoidable, because the provision of service to such customers is often not optional under regulatory requirements to deliver service universally regardless of the cost, sometimes referred to as a “universal service obligation.”
In addition, conventional landlines can be expensive and time-consuming to deploy. Service to potential customers can be delayed while telephone lines and cables are being 25 deployed, causing frustration to such customers. In certain areas, the telephone provider may have to spend an excessive amount on telephone lines which might ultimately serve only a small client base. Moreover, maintenance of telephone cabling (e.g., copper lines) can be expensive, and such cabling can be subject to occasional faults which require repair or replacement and can be a significant inconvenience for customers.
In some cases, customers with an existing telephone line are interested in additional lines to serve their growing needs. However, the same type of expense and delays may be encountered in providing additional telephone lines to these customers.
The delay and expense of establishing landlines may also be a disadvantage to a telephone provider desiring to enter a new market quickly and cost effectively. Recent legislation in the United States has increased competition in local markets for provision of basic and enhanced telephone services. Telephone providers wanting to enter these markets rapidly so as to compete against or bypass an incumbent local access network operator may be at a disadvantage if required to deploy an extensive ground network of cabling in order to provide service.
Certain telephone customers have specialized needs that are difficult or unduly expensive to meet using only landlines to connect service. In particular, customers which experience high “churn” (i.e., call turnover) or which require temporary provisioning may not be adequately served by existing landline connections. At the same time, it may not be cost effective to add expensive landlines where only temporary provisioning is required. Examples of customers having such specialized needs may include, e.g., universities and other educational institutions, hospitals, marinas, shopping malls, large exhibitions, construction sites, caravan parks, and the like.
As an additional consideration, a single type of telephone service may not be adequate to address the needs of disparate customers. For example, industrially undeveloped or under-developed countries or regions may require only basic telephone service (i.e., POTS service), whereas industrially advanced countries or regions may require high quality voice, data capability and custom calling features. Customers starting out with basic service may eventually want or need to upgrade to more advanced telephone features.
There is a need for a communication system allowing rapid and/or expedient rollout, so as to provide service in a timely fashion to both presently served markets as well as remotely located or otherwise hard-to-access customers. There is also a need for a communication system allowing easier and more cost-effective service for remote or rural customers. There is further a need for a telephone service that accounts for the needs of both basic and relatively advanced users, and which allows upward migration of features such as high quality voice, data and custom calling options. Additionally, there is need for a communication system that can provide economic telephone service to select customers who have specialized needs, including high churn or temporary provisioning.